1. Field of the Invention
This invention patent relates to a packaging system. More particularly, this invention relates to a packaging system for a printer/copier or other large article that uses less material than conventional packaging systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many current packaging systems for medium to large format copier/printers are based on the concept that more packaging material equals more protection. With current packaging material costs increasing and the increased need for sustainable packaging, excessive packaging is becoming cost and environmentally prohibitive.
Another disadvantage of many existing packaging systems is that they are heavy and difficult to stack during storage, shipping and handling.
A third disadvantage of conventional packaging for copiers and printers is that it is difficult to remove the product from the packaging.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a packaging system for a copier/printer or other heavy article that uses less packaging material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a packaging system that is lighter than conventional packages and easier to stack during storage, shipping and handling.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a packaging system that is makes it easier to remove the product from the packaging.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.
A number of packaging systems are known in the art, of which the following are representative:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,419 discloses a package comprising a base, corner posts, a top cap and stretch wrap.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,854 discloses a pallet base for wheeled equipment such as a photocopier. The pallet base comprises a series of ramps and built-in removable wedges that can placed on the ramps to form a level track for rolling a copier onto the pallet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,881 discloses a pallet base with an integral ramp.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0179 18 9 discloses a package for a photocopier.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0108238 discloses a pallet base with integral fold down ramp members.